Music of the Heart
by EvangalineRosse
Summary: Sigyn is sent with her sister to stay with their aunt in Asgard to find suitable men to marry. Sigyn entertains no notions of her life consisting of anything outside of her family and books; that is until she meets the God of Mischief.
1. Chapter 1

Merry Meet! I was inspired to write this while listening to Eluveitie (an awesome band, you should look them up). I really hope you guys like this and if you have any suggestions please say so in a review, I would deeply appreciate it. Not to give anything away but this is only going to be the first half (this story as a whole) of an entire plot line which I can wait to get started on!

Chapter One

The sky was a beautiful golden color as the sun lowered itself to the ground. This was Sigyn's favorite time of day because everything looked like it was encased in gold. She leaned back against the tall wheat grass to smile up to the sky. The sun's dying rays warmed Sigyn's tan skin, her long blonde hair splayed out beneath her. It was times like this that Sigyn wished she could freeze time. She was a simple farmer's daughter and when the sun set and the moon rose she would be forced again to face the realities of life. But for now she could lose herself in the moment and she could pretend there was nothing else but her and the sky.

"Sigyn!" a light voice like bells called for her, "Sigyn!" She sighed and sat up to greet the sweet voice. "Sigyn there you are! Father has been looking all over for you!" A young woman of immense beauty ran towards Sigyn. Her hair was long and dark like a raven's wing and her skin was pale like snow. She was her sister and Sigyn nearly sighed at her beauty every time she saw her. Sigyn knew she would never be considered beautiful, especially not like her sister. Aesir valued pale and dark haired maidens with dark mysterious eyes, not tan and freckled girls with locks as yellow as wheat and as graceful as a one legged blind bird.

"What is it Iliya?" Sigyn asked, brushing the strands of wheat off her as she stood. Why couldn't she be left alone for two minutes? Her family knew that she greatly valued her solitude. She supposed it was the price to pay for such a large family.

"Father has news for you," Iliya smiled, taking Sigyn's hand, "I assure you it is good news." Sigyn nodded and followed Iliya back to the house. It was a modest home, nothing big and nothing too small. She found her father in his study, a letter in his hand. He smiled up at her, his blue eyes twinkling when she smiled back.

"Sigyn," he smiled and took her hand, "I have great news. I have made arrangements for you and your sister to travel to Asgard to find a suitor. You will be staying with your Aunt Setezunna. You remember her from when you were a child, yes?" Sigyn remembered her alright, a simply infuriating woman who constantly nagged her to "act like lady".

Sigyn opened her mouth to argue; she did not want a husband!- but Iliya silenced her with her dark eyes. She was her closest friend and Sigyn she silenced her for her own good. "Thank you ever so much," Iliya smiled, "we are grateful." Sigyn nodded in agreement, knowing her tongue would betray her. Her father beamed and prattled off useless details for their departure. They were to leave in less than a week. Finally, he excused them from his presence, not wishing to bore them. As they left back into the room they shared Sigyn threw her hands up in the air.

"Why should I marry?" she thundered, turning angrily to Iliya, "We all know that no one will propose to me! I should just be allowed to stay here and do as I wish! No man will take my hand nor do I want them to!"

Iliya sighed and tried to calm her hot headed sister, "Sigyn you could have a man propose, why not give it a try?"

"Because it's only degrading having me stand there behind you like a child to be pitied as you gain suitors and I have none!" At Iliya's hurt face Sigyn said softer, "I love you very much Iliya, you are my sister and my closest friend but we both know that out of the two of us you will be the one to be married. You are the beautiful one, men swoon when you breathe in their presence." Sigyn smirked, trying to cheer her sister up, "I am the girl that takes care of the fields and our family. You were meant for a life in Court, I was not and that is simply fact."

Iliya shook her head, "that is not true…" Sigyn raised her eyebrow at her.

"Iliya do you really believe they will welcome me at court with my freckled face, tan skin, and yellow hair? You know they value vanity above all else. I will be a sunflower in a sea of roses," Sigyn shook her head, "It's an absurd idea to think I will fit in there. I don't even know why father is sending me."

Iliya sighed, knowing she could not convince her sister. "You are beautiful," she said softly, "you are dainty-"

"I am short," Sigyn cut in.

"You are curvaceous in ways I could only dream," Iliya said referring to Sigyn's swelling bosom and round hips.

"They pride women in being waif-like and small," Sigyn countered, "Sister give it up, we both know I'm not nor will I ever be beautiful in the court's eyes." She stared at her sister, hands on hips in defiance before Iliya sighed.

"It is a shame though," Iliya sighed slyly, "you would have loved the library." At that Sigyn's ears perked up. It was no secret that she would trade her soul for her own personal library. She spent most of her time with her face shoved in a book.

"A library you say?" Sigyn said, trying not to sound interested.

"Yes," Iliya heaved another sigh, "the biggest in all of the nine realms. The royal library is said to hold the secrets to the world is you read all that lies within." Sigyn's eyes sparkled at the notion.

"I suppose," Sigyn said trying to sound dismissive, "that I can at least entertain father's notions by going, if there is such a library at my disposal." Sigyn barely finished her sentence before Iliya tackled her to the ground in a hug.

That night Sigyn sat at the window, Iliya asleep in her bed across the room. The moon light streamed in and framed Sigyn's face as she looked up at the night sky. Soft music like chiming bells played in the air around her as she hummed to herself. It was a gift bestowed onto her at birth by a elvish friend of her father's. If one was to listen closely they could hear the music of Sigyn's heart, from this Sigyn was given the gift of music. Her family delighted in her singing at family gatherings. In jest her family called her the Goddess of Music but Sigyn brushed it off. Tonight her music played a soft sorrowful song as she softly fell asleep against the window. Her heart feared being forever unloved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Meet! Sorry my chapters have been short, I've been writing them REALLY late at night and they look a lot longer on word ^-^;;; Thank you for reviewing dreamworldcitizen! And for everyone else here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Sigyn and Iliya stood in a large field holding suitcases as the clouds gathered. "Do you think he heard us?" Sigyn asked, looking at the sky. They had called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost bridge but they were left standing as nothing happened. Iliya looked worriedly to her sister. "Hey Heimdall! You can ignore us but we're still handing here…still waiting…," Sigyn called to the sky.

"Please, sir open the bridge," Iliya called to the sky. Why was nothing happening? Finally after what seemed like forever a giant blue light zapped them and when the opened their eyes they were face to face with a very wet bridge master. "Are you okay?" Iliya asked uncertain. The man they could only assume was Heimdall shook his head.

"I am alright," he said in a booming deep voice. In truth Sigyn found his bright yellow eyes and tense manner off-putting. "I was simply distracted by a prank that was pulled on me." At this Sigyn's eyebrows shot up, whoever pranked someone as intimidating as Heimdall had a lot of gall.

Sigyn pulled out a soft cloth and handed it to Heimdall, "Here; so you can dry off." He accepted it with a small nod and an even smaller smile.

"Thank you Lady Sigyn," Sigyn blushed and smiled. No one had called her 'Lady' before. Suddenly Sigyn and Iliya cringed as a loud nasally voice cooed.

"There you two are! Whatever took you so long! A lady does not keep people waiting!" A stout middle aged woman dressed in ridiculous frills enter into the Bifrost sphere. She looked pointedly to Sigyn, "I'm not sure how but I am sure it was somehow your fault."

"Hello to you too Aunt," she grumbled back as the woman made her way over to Iliya.

"And Iliya look at how beautiful you've become! A spitting image of a princess! Unlike other people," at this their aunt looked back at Sigyn, "Well don't just stand! There come along I see I have a lot of work to do." Sigyn rolled up her ready to pounce on the annoying woman but Iliya took her hand and shook her head. She didn't know how long she could stand this woman.

They followed their aunt out onto the Bifrost bridge and Sigyn's breath caught in her throat. Asgard was beautiful; clad in glittering golds and silvers. Sigyn only thought such a place could exist outside of her books and dreams. "Wow," she whispered to Iliya. Sigyn was completely distracted and did not hear a word her aunt prattled off.

"Sigyn! A lady does not go off in a daze!" she huffed, leading them into the city, "Were you even listening?"

"Someone should tell her ladies don't wear tents," Sigyn grumbled. Her aunt spun around and grabbed her ear not even a second after, dragging her along, "ow! Ow! Ow!" Iliya sighed and followed the very odd scene to a large house. Sigyn's ear was finally released from its prison as they entered inside.

"That was for your back talk," their aunt said sternly, "however do you expect me to get you married off with an attitude like that? Honestly, your father is asking for a miracle." Iliya looked away, afraid to say anything as Sigyn bit her lip to keep from yelling. "Your rooms are down the hall. I will call you when dinner is ready," she said dismissively. Sigyn straightened her shoulders and walked to the room, anger coursing through her at her aunt's words. Iliya opened her mouth to say something but the look in Sigyn's emerald eyes cut her off. She sat in silently in her room, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to come here, she didn't want this. She looked to the window and saw that sun had already begun to set. Without a second thought she climbed out the window and ran, not caring where she stopped.

Finally after what seemed like eternity Sigyn slowed and found herself in a large garden brimming with roses. It was the most beautiful thing Sigyn had ever laid eyes on. A massive fountain of a mystic water animal sat in the middle of it, its waters looking like pure gold in the setting sun's rays. Sigyn sat down on the rim of it, her legs feeling weak from her sprint. Sigyn closed her eyes and let her hand drift along the surface of the water, her fingertips skimming the cool water. She didn't know where she was or how she was getting back but she was glad she found this place. She could almost pretend she was at home in the sunset, sitting in the garden. Sigyn became so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the man approach behind her.

"What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry meet! Here's my third installment of Heart of Music. Thank you to everyone who has commented and favorite/alerted this story; I'm truly grateful! I know Aunt Setezunna is extremely biased right now but I promise there is a reason for this! Just be patient In this chapter we finally meet someone ;) five bucks says you all know who.**

Chapter Three

Sigyn's head snapped up at the sound of the voice, losing her balance and falling back into the fountain. She pulled herself out of the water with as much dignity as she could muster as the mystery voice cackled. She looked up to realize the voice belonged to a tall lean man. He was as pale as moonbeam and had hair as dark as her sister's. When he stopped laughing she realized he had startling green eyes that one could get lost in. A blush crept over her face as she realized not only did she make a fool of herself in front of a stranger, but a handsome one at that. "My name is Sigyn," she said softly, her face burning.

The stranger looked her over very slowly; his eyes traveling over her body and making Sigyn want to flee. He seemed to mull something over in his mind before speaking. "I have not heard of you in court and your attire hints to common status."

Sigyn flushed. She was dressed in a simple brown tunic; she had felt no need to dress up and pretend to catch some nonexistent eye. "I am not from Asgard," she said, straightening her shoulders to stand proper in defense. "Me and my sister are staying with family to attend court." She didn't know why but she felt that she needed to defend herself to this man, to prove herself. "Who are you?" Sigyn challenged, ignoring the chill running through her as she shivered. The water was certainly cold.

The man smirked and his green eyes danced. "I think I will leave that to be revealed at court," he pursed him lips, "Are you cold?"

"No I just like shivering for the fun in it," Sigyn smirked to show she was only teasing. This was a trait she knew her aunt would maim her for having. The stranger at first seemed taken back but then smirked again.

"Would you mind me if I helped?" Sigyn lifted an eyebrow at this. What could he do? Put her on a fire? Without another word, he grasped her hand as a large wind blew at her. It blew so hard that Sigyn thought she would fly off if he wasn't holding her hand. When it stopped Sigyn realized that she was indeed dry.

"You do magic!" she exclaimed, amazed. Sigyn had become fond of practicing magic herself but had only learned the basic household spells. It was hard to find books on magic so far into the countryside and as her father often told her, magic held no need in the life of a simple farmer.

The man laughed and Sigyn nearly closed her eyes at the sound. His voice was like black velvet. "Indeed," he chuckled, clearly pleased with her reaction. "I've not met many that become so excited over magic as you before."

"I like to practice magic on the side," Sigyn explained, "but it is rare to find a book advanced enough in Vanaheimr to really further my knowledge." When he let go of her hand as they talked Sigyn found herself wishing he still held it.

"Vanaheimer?" the man mused, "I thought I recognized your accent." Sigyn flushed again; she didn't realize she had one. "Are you attending the ball next week?" he asked, watching her. She wished he would look away –even if only for a second- so her heart could calm itself.

"I do not know," she replied simply. She refused to let on how much he affected her. "I can safely assume my sister will but I neither have a want or need to go." She shrugged, what was the point of going just to sit in the back alone all night?

He frowned, "what if I asked you to?" Sigyn couldn't help the blush this time.

"Well I suppose it might persuade me to go," she smilled shyly, "but why are you so interested in me coming?" No man ever asked her anywhere.

It was his turn to smile shyly, "Obviously Asgard has not left a well enough mark on you, falling into fountains and being interrogated by strangers." He chuckled; his emerald eyes dancing again, "I wish to rectify that."

Sigyn laughed, "Not even the riches of Asgard could make me like this place. It is my Hel away from home." He frowned.

"Why do you dislike it here so much?" His eyes let on that it was more of a serious question than his tone hinted at.

Sigyn looked out at the setting sun, "I have been brought to be auctioned like cattle to men I will never love and whom will never love me. I am staying with a woman who utterly despises me for reasons I don't even know and all the while I am to pretend that I have any chance beside my sister to gain a husband when we all know there is not a man daft enough on this large world to ask for my hand."

The man raised his eyebrow at this. This was obviously not what he was expecting. They sat in silence; him deciding his next words, Sigyn calming her racing her heart at her sound outburst. "Why would no man ask for your hand?" She raised her eyebrow at his. His smirked, "amuse me."

"Well I don't know if you noticed but I'm not exactly the 'pretty asgardian' type," she air quoted as she talked, "and honestly I'm not the type to try to please anybody anyway." She smirked and her heart's music began a rebellious beat through her. In her studies she realized it was much like Midgardian's "rock and roll". She guessed they probably had a lot of built anger.

"You are eleven blessed," he stated, a little taken back at the sound of the sudden music that had only been silent and barely noticeable before.

"Since birth," Sigyn said calming the music to something softer, "they were a friend of my father's." She shifted, still uncomfortable revealing so much to man who wouldn't even give her his name. "Who are you?" she asked more seriously. When he opened his mouth ready with a snarky reply Sigyn cut him off. "If not your name than something to help me solve the puzzle?"

He smiled mischievously. She obviously won him over with her last statement. He closed his hand and opened it again. In his palm lay a small glass black, gold, and green serpent turning it's head against its body. A emerald velvet choker looped through it's neck. "This," he smiled, his eyes dark, "is all the hint you need. If you wear this to the ball you will know immediately who I am." She smiled in confusion but took the necklace none the less.

"Than I guess if I truly want to know I have to attend that damned ball, huh?" she chuckled to herself , looking at him. "I thank you for the gift and the hint, sir," she smiled but noticed it was suddenly very dark; or rather the sun had set. "Shit! How long have I been out?" She turned back to the man, "I'm sorry I really must go I didn't realize how late it was." She bowed her head and ran, still clutching the necklace to her. As she ran the man could hear the soft notes of music, like the fluttering of butterfly wings.

Sigyn raced back to the house, making a few wrong turns and had to turn back as start again. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Sigyn found her aunt's house again. All the lights were out so she assumed they all were asleep as she climbed into her room through the window. She locked the door before she left so they probably just assumed she was locking herself in when they called for supper. Exhausted from everything, Sigyn slipped beneath the sheets of her bed and instantly fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with emerald eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry meet! Sorry for the long wait, I hit writers block and my life kind of became hectic. But I made it up to you (I hope) by making the chapter longer Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story, favorite/followed it and me, I'm so grateful that you guys are enjoying. **

**I started watching 'Thor and Loki: Blood Brothers' and my gods it infuriates me! Not only do they pronounce the realms wrong (apparently they live in Ass-Guard now…) but apparently the great move to defeat Thor…was kicking his shin. Yeah, that's what took him down. A kick. To the. Freaking. Shin. Also Hela (who for whatever reason is no longer Loki's daughter) is dressed to look like a Mexican wrestler, Loki (who is Thor's YOUNGER brother) looks 95 while Thor looks at most 40, apparently Sigyn is called Diana and is a concubine, and ah the ending. I cried. I kind of hate Thor because of it. But…Loki's monologues were well written, and though the art didn't make sense at times, the close ups and backgrounds were very different and interesting from an artistic point of you. They have the movie at Walmart so if you feel like watching just check it out there.**

**I'll try harder to keep to an updating schedule so the gaps don't happen as often. And so without further ado, chapter four! :D **

Chapter 4

It had been a week since she had met the mysterious man and she had never taken the necklace off since then. Every night she would clutch the snake pendant to her as she dreamed of emerald eyes. Iliya teased her saying she was in love but Sigyn shook it off. She barely knew the man. But yet, she couldn't deny that she was somehow bewitched by him. His eyes and mannerisms told everything yet nothing at all, he was like a great puzzle to solve.

Sigyn looked to the sky as Iliya helped tie off the last of her dress. The ball was tonight and if it wasn't for her promise to the mystery man Sigyn would not even be going. Of course this threw her aunt into a tizzy exclaiming that it would be impossible to find a dress that covered 'that wanton figure'. Ultimately, her aunt found her a gaudy emerald ball gown that poofed out like a puff pastry. Much to her aunt's dissatisfaction no matter how much the dress was pulled up Sigyn's chest still looked like they were melon's popping out for air. "I feel ridiculous," Sigyn complained for the tenth time that night as they climbed into the carriage. Sigyn would have much rather ridden one of the horse there considering how cramped it was with all their mounds of tool but of course it was too "unlady like".

"You look beautiful," Iliya smiled, patting her hand. Sigyn and her aunt rolled their eyes. Iliya was dressed in a lilac slim dress that set off her skin and hair perfectly. Everyone knew she was the only one out of the group that could be called beautiful.

"And there is the royal gardens," Aunt Setezunna said as they passed the familiar garden Sigyn found herself in before. 'He must be a servant here or a tutor,' Sigyn mused. "O Iliya just think with your beauty you may even win over the princes' hearts tonight!" Iliya laughed politely as Sigyn groaned. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her sister to have this chance it was just utterly horrid to have it rubbed in though. "We're here! Sigyn stand up straight! Don't slouch like a vagabond!" her aunt snapped as they exited the carriage.

The palace was beyond beautiful and far beyond anything Sigyn ever imagined. The books and tales gave the palace no justice in its description. As they walked down the golden corridors into the massive ballroom Sigyn almost felt like maybe she was entering Valhalla. They bowed to the respectable people they passed as they gathered to the front where an older man with a golden eye patch and a sense of authority and a woman fair and welcoming sat on golden thrones. Sigyn recognized them to be Odin and Frigga, the king and queen of Asgard.

"Welcome my friends," Odin boomed as the room grew silent. "Tonight is a joyous night. Tonight we gather to feast and make merry and celebrate the bounties of this land! I have more than I could ever be grateful for a loving wife-"Figga bowed her head, "A peaceful world and two magnificent sons-" two men stepped up and Sigyn felt her heart stop. The mystery man from the garden stepped up beside a large muscular blonde. He wore a horned golden helmet and a green cape with an embroidered gold and black snake curling around itself. "Tonight is my son Loki's birthday. Today he has become a man, a strong and intelligent man," He stepped next to Odin and smiled, "-and I am proud to call him my son. Tonight celebrate our bounty in my son's name. Now let the festivities began!" Odin raised his hands and the music played as people applauded and began to dance.

Sigyn could only stand there and stare at Loki in shock. He was a prince! She had talked and made a fool out of herself in front a prince! She wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow her up when he looked to her and smiled. _He was enjoying her shock! _O prince or not she'd get him back. He swiftly made his way over, smiling proud. "Good evening," he smirked, "I'm gladdened to see that you came."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a prince?" Sigyn asked, frustrated. "I wouldn't have been so casual had I known."

Loki smirked and nodded, "That's exactly why. Besides it would simply take the fun out of it." He looked behind her and smirked wider, "It seems your aunt is quite shocked by our casualties. She looks as if she is attempting to catch insects with her mouth so wide." Sigyn looked back and covered her laugh behind her hand as her aunt indeed gaped at them. "Would you care to seal the deal?" he asked, his emerald eyes twinkling, "dance with me." It was not a question or a suggestion but rather a knowing command. At her look he laughed, "It is my birthday, humor me." Sigyn smiled and complied, placing her hand in his as he whisked her away to the dance floor.

The crowd parted and Loki spun her to the middle of the floor, everyone watching them as he twirled her. "You look beautiful," he said softly so only she could hear.

Sigyn rolled her eyes as they danced. "I look like an over frosted cupcake," she remarked though she blushed at his comment.

"But a very pretty one," he teased, spinning her out and back to him. Sigyn felt her skin crawl as everyone stared at them. She never had so many people watch her before. She felt like a puppet performing for the crowd. Loki noticed her discomfort and whispered into her ear, "just ignore them. It's just me and you."

Sigyn smiled and laughed, "Is that supposed to make feel better?"

At her tease he shrugged, a smirk tugging on his lips, "It was worth a try." Loki noticed the song ended but did not let go of her hand. Sigyn gave him a questioning look as he gently pulled her from the dance floor but not back to her aunt. He took her down the hall and opened the door to a massive library and motioned for her to walk in. She looked around and smiled at him.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, running her hand along a shelf next to her, "I've never seen so many books at one time." She turned to smile at Loki like a child opening presents for the first time, "what I would give to stay and read in here everyday…"

Loki walked up beside her, pulling out a book, "Do you plan on leaving soon?" Sigyn shook her head, "than why ever can you not?"

Sigyn looked up at him wide eyed, "Do you mean that?" Never in all her life had she been given a gift so great save for her music which at this point was playing a soothing melody.

Loki nodded, "I thought it might help make your stay a little easier." Sigyn smiled and suddenly hugged his tightly, shocking both of them.

"Thank you," she said happily, pulling away, "I am truly grateful." Loki barely needed a second to recover though Sigyn's eyes caught the momentary flustered look on his face before it was replaced with a calm one.

"Think nothing of it," he said simply, a smirk tugging at his lips. Sigyn couldn't help but feel her heart flutter, o that smirk.

"I suppose I should head back now, sir." Sigyn sighed, she knew she had to be back lest scandal spread but at the same time she would rather risk it and stay in here.

Loki lifted a brow at her, "'sir?' I share with you my personal library and you are going to call me 'sir'?" Sigyn blushed, "No, you will address me as Loki. We are all comrades here." Sigyn bit her lip, she noticed he didn't just say 'friends'…

Sigyn nodded and smirked, "Well than _Loki_ I should get back before the entire party believes you are ravishing me." Loki lifted a brow at this.

"Mmm and if I did?" he asked, snaking out one hand to capture a lock of her hair.

"Did w-what?" she asked blushing as he played with her lock.

"Ravished you," he said simply, his eyes sparkling with mischief as his face stayed serious.

"I might just break your nose…," she said gathering her will power to smirk, "I've only just found out your name. I have three day greeting period prior to ravishing." At this he laughed, obviously finding my comment appropriate. "Now I really must go." She smiled –still blushing- and bowed before leaving the room, heading back to Iliya's side. Iliya spun around to her, eyes wide and excited.

"Your mystery man is the prince!" she squealed, more excited by the prospect than Sigyn herself. "O you will be royalty!" Sigyn blushed.

"Iliya nothing has happened," 'other than him suggesting that he ravish her in his personal library…' She sighed, "we are _friends_ Iliya, nothing else." Though she wished it was something more…

Iliya huffed, "I don't believe that for a second. He gives you a necklace to mark you as his at the ball-" she gestured to the neck around Sigyn's neck. She hadn't thought of it that… "-than whisks you away as his first dance in front of everyone. The man is obviously under your spell of charm." Sigyn blushed and went to open her mouth to argue but snapped it closed when she couldn't think of a comeback. Soon it was time for the feast and Sigyn and them were shuffled to the furthest end of the table due to class. Just as she was about to sit Sigyn stopped by a servant, "Excuse me but the prince requests that you sit with him tonight." Iliya grinned like a chesire cat as her aunt nearly choked on her own air. Before she could protest she was whisked away to the head of the table, pulling out a seat next to Loki who grinned at her coyly.

"I….I," she sat down the chair and was pushed in, "I really should go sit with my family…"

Loki raised a brow at her, "are you refusing a Prince's a generosity?" Sigyn huffed and shook her head.

"No of course not," she grumbled as he grinned in triumph. O she was going to get him for that later… Suddenly vast amount of food appeared before them. Sigyn's mouth watered at the site. Never before in her life had she seen so much food in one place! Loki smirked, obviously pleased by Sigyn's reaction. As the feast commenced Sigyn ate the food happily. O even if she hated the rest of her time here she would never regret it if not for this meal. The people around her talked and laughed loudly, banging on the table as they egged each other on. Sigyn would have been startled by such a manner of the royal had she not seen the men in her family do the same. It actually kind of warmed her heart to see how even the royalty were a normal family too.

Thor in particular was the loudest slamming the table with his fist as he laughed boisterously. Out of the corner of her eye Sigyn noticed Loki grimace at the noise. In his emerald eyes swirled a mixture of love and disdain. "Come now brother introduce to the fair maiden you have brought to join us!" Thor cheered.

"My name is Sigyn," she smiled softly. Thor was kind of adorable in a goofy way, like an animal that was… 'special' but lovable nonetheless. Thor grinned at her, "a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." At this the women around him scoffed. "Tell me how do you know my brother? I have never seen you around here before," Thor questioned. Sigyn faltered. What was she to say? I ran into your private gardens, fell into your fountain, and ranted about my life?

"I am schooling her in more advanced magic," Loki said simply, sipping his ale. Sigyn blinked at him. O by Odin's beard did she pray he meant that.

Thor laughed, "well it seems your studies of magic tricks has brought you use for once." The table laughed and jeered as Sigyn blushed and Loki sat in silent anger. She could feel the tension rising through him.

"I find magic to be the noblest of studies," Sigyn smiled, silencing the table. "Anyone can swing a hammer or parry a sword but a rare few can conjure the secrets of magic." She didn't need to look at Loki to know he was smirking proudly. She smiled sweetly at the stunned table, feigning an innocence like Iliya's.

"Well to each his own than," Thor smiled, recovering. "Loki, hold fast to this one. I fear not many like her pass through these doors. If you don't I made be tempted to take her myself." Sigyn blushed immensely and stared at her cup.

Loki stayed poker face and simply drink his ale as he replied, "I intend to brother." She blushed worse. They had only just met!

The feast ended much to Sigyn's disappointment and Loki walked her back to her aunt and Iliya who stood waiting at the carriage. He nodded to Setezunna and Iliya before pulling Sigyn close, embracing her. She was so startled by the movement she almost missed him whispering in her ear.

"Meet me in the gardens at noon tomorrow. I'll be waiting." He pulled away, a polite smile, before heading back into the palace. Sigyn stood there, stunned. It took her aunt tugging on her hair to snap her out of it and remind her to climb into the carriage. As they rode off she could have sworn she saw someone watching them from a high window.


End file.
